Seraphina
Seraphina is a member of the Volturi guard who was born in with the ability to Control Minds. ---- Biography Seraphina was raised in Italy a few cities away from Voltera where she was raised in a town where everyone seemed to know everyone. But the people there were also highly superstitious, and feared almost everything, as they also believed in almost everything. The people there lived in fear of demons, vampires, werewolves and believed that when things happened that suggested the presence of one it was a punishment on the town by God, that they had done something wrong. Few people in town such as Seraphina's father and her brother didn't believe in such nonsense finding it foolish, her brother was known to make jokes and easily became a prankster around the town scarring people and such, the town elders weren't fond of her family for this reason, and shunned her father and brother. As she got older she became more quiet and reserved, deciding to believe like her father and brother that supernatural beings didn't exist, many people began to shun her, much like they had done her brother and father. And many people hated her as they did her brother, where as her brother was a joker Seraphina learned how to manipulate people getting her and her brother out of trouble countless times using her words, she learned how to turn things around easily manipulating them to see things her way, people started saying her brother was shadowed figure a joker, evil and bound to the devil, Seraphina they claimed held the words of lies, and was a seductive demon. Claiming she needed to open her eyes and not be blinded. She started to become skittish of people when murders started up in the town, starting with a few before more and more people were found lifeless, nothing to show what had happened besides a bite mark that could have easily belonged to an animal. The other people didn't believe that and fingers were pointed towards Seraphina's family, this stressed her father to a breaking point, he died not long after, a supposed heart attack from the stress. She was seventeen at the time. The murders kept happening, but no more bodies were found instead the people went missing some found later washed up on the bank of a river, or charred bones of people caught on fire bodies never identified. A year later not long after her seventeenth birthday she was walking home with her brother at night they hear something in an alleyway, her brother told her to wait there on the street while he went to check it out, she waited for awhile before she heard something worse a startled yelp. She stayed there frozen scarred before working up the courage to go see, worried about her brother. She walked down but didn't see anyone until she reached the end, she saw a pale figure standing over her brother who laying on the ground bleeding from his head and another woman who wasn't moving at all. The pale figured, person turned to look at her and gave a smile to her bowing his head in more of a mocking way. "I best be off then... didn't get to enjoy a seconded meal but I hadn't wanted to meet you until a later date Seraphina, special you are must wait... until then." The voice said in a smooth older accent, she closed her eyes scarred reopening them the figure was gone and she had gone to her brother. The town didn't take finding Seraphina, her brother, and the dead woman in alley to well, Seraphina and her brother were accused of being in link with the devil. the town didn't believe it to be vampires anymore, they believed it to be werewolves or the devil himself. Vampires were ruled out, the bite make being more then two need punctures in the neck, and the bites not always appearing on the neck or wrist. not even months later her brother disappeared she guessed him to be dead, but didn't know what had happened, over time she choose to forget the pale figure. A Year and a half later the murders died down, a group of people wearing cloaks appeared and spoke to the people in the courthouse of town, spoke of how their shouldn't be anymore worries, no more werewolves or vampires roamed the land anymore, but if they had fear of anyone to let them know now before they left. The cloaked people claimed to have vanished the creatures of the night, destroyed them leaving the myths the town believe to be just that myths. That's when Seraphina though about the pale figure she choose to forget. The town elders brought her name up, speaking to the cloaked people about her brother and father deceased and how they acted, then stating she was the only living one, told the people about her. She had slipped silently out of the Town hall heading home. Later that night she was visited by the strange person she had saw in the alley, in her home she didn't hear him come in, he gave her a strange smile before moving to her she remembered nothing but a sharp pain in her wrist that night as the man bit her, and then the coldness of her arms as he lifted her up after tying a cloth around her mouth to block the screams that escaped after the bit as fire coursed through her. She awoke to the man who bit her next to her, he explained what she had become and his reasons for changing her, it didn't take long to discover her gift, he asked for her to try it on him. He seemed to enjoy it, saying that he always wondered what it felt to have someone in your mind. He had her trained to be a guard, but never sent her on any missions alone but rarely. He decided her gift worked the best behind the scenes, and would be valuable during interrogations as well. Its rare for her to leave the castle besides for the missions she gets sent on that involve getting information. She quickly became sarcastic and rude towards most of the guard, but she still held respect for most, or acted respectful when she knew it would be best. And kept her on nerves in control not letting on when she felt intimidated. She felt the want to leave Voltera at times but decided not to, a bit on the scared side as she knew nothing else besides the Volturi. ---- Physical Appearance Seraphina is 5'5 with long red hair that falls down to the middle of her back, a white streak makes up her bangs from an incident when she was a human. She isn't skinny like a supermodel, but still slim, a slander waist and slightly larger chest. Her eyes are a crimson red, such as most vampires, when she starts to get thirsty they get darker and slowly become black the longer she goes with out blood. As a human they were a deep green, contrasting with her pale skin. As a vampire her skin is even paler then before. ---- Personality Seraphina has a habit of keeping to herself, and isn't really talkative, and a bit skittish when it comes to people, with some horrible trust issues. All of this is contributed to from when she was a human. From this she also has a habit of putting up a tough front, acting sarcastic and rude, not allowing people to see her act skittish, or unsure. Many people also claim her to be one of the kinder guard members, though very straight forward with her duty, not wanting to play with her victims. She's also very persuasive, and used often when it comes to gathering information or trying to get another to join the guard with forcing them. ---- Powers and Abilities From learning to get her and brother out of trouble when she was a human, by using manipulation and some persuasion had ultimately caused the gift of mind control to blossom from within her. She can easily slip into another's mind, usually staying undetected until its to late leaving her in complete control, and the other to do as she bids. But even with this she still has drawbacks: People such as Bella Cullen she can't affect, their mental shields to strong for her to break through. And people who have a strong will power could fight against her control and force her out. And lastly she doesn't have control until she decides to drop it every time. After a few hours her power slips from the person warring off leaving the person confused, and lost, but still with the knowledge that someone had controlled them. Aro found her gift useful and was delighted with it after she changed, believing he had gotten more then he bargained for. She also has the same abilities of any other vampire, supernatural: Speed, sight, hearing, and strength. ---- Relationships Seraphina has few strong relationships, though she's talked to many she isn't close to a lot to them. Aro Aro had watched her for awhile when she was human, and had been her original creator. When she was first created she was his newest treasure, and for awhile Seraphina felt complete loyalty to him as well as Marcus and Caius. Later when Aro found a new treasure she wasn't around him as much and it seemed as if she wasn't on a forced bond anymore. Now though she's still respectful to Aro, she has started to question her loyalty to him, and her views on the coven has changed as she's started to see the wrong the covens committed. Damascus Damascus is her biological brother, she had been close to him when she was human. He had went missing long before she was turned into a vampire and she believed him to be dead. Later on she discovered that he was alive, but their relationship is a bit forced and awkward as they both have different views and ideas. Ethology In Hebrew the meaning of the name Seraphina is: Fiery-winged or Firey-one. The name Seraphina comes from 'seraphim', who were the most powerful angels. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Volturi Guard Members Category:Vampires